Killbot
Killbot is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Lithifusion and verified by BoldStep. The level is heavily memory-based and contains a multitude of fake objects and jump orbs with invisible spikes on top. The theme is digital theme, similar to Digital Death but darker and more red-and-green based. It uses a red color palette for the 'virus' motif and green for the 'normal' motif. It remained unrated for a time following its release, but it was finally rated over a month after. It is currently #19 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above Photovoltaic II (#20) and below Demonicat (#18). History The first preview of Killbot was uploaded by Lithifusion on June 15, 2017. In the video description, he said that he plans for the level to have lots of tricks and deception in it, as well as many disturbing messages.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ACReOWbNjc&t=18s On July 20, Lithifusion uploaded a montage that showcased most of the level's decoration.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vw-c3IEFMkk At that time, DollarC was accepting Extreme Demons to his channel and featuring the best ones. Lithifusion sent Killbot to DollarC, who was so amazed that he uploaded the video on his channel. Since that time, DollarC had a huge fan-base. Many people considered the level "God Eater-tier" meaning a rival for the title of best level ever. On September 6, Cove won the Killbot song contest, changing the in-game song to Sweet Dreams. After the final preview, Chillius was chosen to verify Killbot. After Chillius was inactive on the level, Sylz was then chosen, who then achieved 23% on August 10, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USL6-o7ztxU After only one stream, he decided to quit due to Hurricane Irma. Then on September 6, Lithifusion chose Antares as the new verifier,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KeyzHa-Tr_4 who super-buffed it and achieved 45% on September 14.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=557lTHxWGJI However, he quit as well due to school starting up again for him. Afterwards, BoldStep took over the verification and achieved 53% on October 6. In the video description, he stated that he removed most of Antares's buffs because they made the level ridiculously inconsistent and Lithifusion himself became upset with Antares as a result.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EkGFJQTcKd0 Furthermore, he added an LDM to reduce the lag he was experiencing. 20 days later on October 26, BoldStep achieved a devastating 95% on Killbot. In the video description, he explained that he wasn't uploading videos because he was moving and had internet problems.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5fXxroWgOM He finally verified this level on November 3, in one of BlackWolfJake's livestreams. However, on September 12, 2018, Zylenox verified the superbuffed version of Killbot that Antares was once set to verify (which Antares uploaded recently). It took him a staggering 38,358 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XoSEWZ0dJg However, he altered the truth in the video description, saying that he buffed it back and uploaded due to SrGuillester beating the layout of the unbuffed version on the same day.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TCBB4Igtpk Gameplay The level starts with a mini ball segment with sudden speed changes between half and triple speed and difficult timings. Then it changes to a mini spider segment that has the same styled game-play as the ball part. Throughout these two segments, the player can see the Killbot installing in the background. Then it turns into an auto cube section representing the downloading of the Killbot. After that, the music beat drops, and the player enters a triple speed cube section that is very similar to a part in Fake A Doom that also involves a ball spam part. After that, a three-second auto segment comes next. After that, a wave - mini UFO dual comes next that is very confusing due to the abrupt and frequent red flashes. Then you play a ball - cube dual that uses the same confusing effects as the last dual. Then you turn into a wave - ball dual that, again, uses the same confusing effects as the last two dual segments. Then you turn into a wave - cube dual that lasts for 4–5 seconds, and then it turns into a 3-4 second auto segment. After that, you play as a robot - cube dual involving straight up memory to pass due to its simple gameplay and confusing effects. After that, you play as a ball - spider dual that utilizes the same gameplay and effects as the last dual. After that, you play an extremely hard ship sequence that involves very tight spaces, a lot of jump orbs blocking the way, and infrequent straight-fly to make it more difficult. After that, you play as a mini UFO that uses a lot of flashes, tight paths, and an upside down portal to make you die at the last part. The entire UFO section has extremely good sync with the music, so it is possible to do this part with little practice if one is attentive enough. Then, the level ends with a cube section with one tiny spike at the end. Then, the word Killbot appears, the credits and "thanks" afterwards, and a list of dedications. Records Trivia * The original song for Killbot, Killbot by Devin Martin, was deleted from Newgrounds during the level's verification time, forcing Lithifusion to choose a new song for the level in order for it to be featured. ** The new song for Killbot was chosen to be Sweet Dreams, as announced by Lithifusion. However, Boldstep used the old song in his gameplay by replacing the song file of Sweet Dreams. ** A user by the name of OblivionOfficial (Dragonexus) uploaded the original song to Newgrounds that became the official song in November 2018. ** However, unfortunately the song got noticed by the Newgrounds mods and stopped working on December, 22nd 2018. On New Years Day 2019 the song was changed back to Sweet Dreams. * The level uses more than 82,000 objects, which is why it exceeds the limit of the number of objects in the level at the time of creation (the maximum number of objects in Update 2.1 is 80,000). * The level was originally set to be verified by Sylz. It was passed onto Antares, who buffed the level to insane degrees, making it extremely inconsistent. When BoldStep took over, however, he reverted most of these buffs to its original form. ** Zylenox managed to find Antares's version of the level and managed to scale great progress. In the beginning of September, he reached 97% on this version. ** Zylenox recently beat the level. (Having about 38,358 attempts) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XoSEWZ0dJg * Sunix became the first to beat the level after BoldStep on November 10, 2017. * If you go to the bottom of the level at the drop and look below it you can find a message from BoldStep which says, "Optimized by BoldStep. You're welcome." There is also a smiley face made of spikes with more spike text which says, 'I'm fat!'. There is also a fidget spinner at the bottom of the map, made when fans asked Lithifusion to build it during a stream. * Killbot is inspired by Chaotic Machine and Fake-A-Doom. * According to Urban legend, killbot is a real virus that installs itself to any electronics and show very disturbing messages which drives the user insane and may cause them to commit suicide. This can be said in the level's in-game description. * There is a "sequel" to this level called Requiem by Lithifusion and verified by Zylenox Walkthrough References Category:2.1 levels Category:Top 100 Category:Demon levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Long levels